Natsu and Lucys adveture
by Scrugemcduckaf
Summary: Natsu invites Lucy on a mission just the to of them but then things get weird. As Natsu and Lucy express there feelings for each other. Sorry if the story isn't good it's my first
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's heels clacked against the stone walk way as she headed home. She had just finished a job with Happy,Natsu,Gray, and Erza. She wouldn't be surprised if she found Natsu waiting for her somewhere in her apartment. Lucy had reached her apartment and opened the door. She walked into her room to find Natsu sitting on her bed in a criss cross position. "Why am I not surprised you're here?" Lucy sighed. Natsu then asked Lucy a question completely ignoring Lucy's question. "Hey Luce you wanna go on this mission I picked up?" "Another mission do we have to?" "It's not that big of a mission." "Okay fine what is it?" "Well all we have to do Luce find and return a stolen item." "But cant you do that by yourself?" Lucy asked annoyed. "Yeah but missions are more fun when you have a partner." Natsu said. Lucy looked at him annoyed and said, "Why don't you ask someone else to go along with you?" "I cant Happy is going fishing, Gray and Juvia are going on a mission together, and Erza is on a mission with Jellal." "Okay fine meat me at the guild tomorrow." Lucy mumbled. "Thank you Luce!" Natsu shouted and then hugged Lucy. Her cheeks then turned a light shade of pink. "Hey Luce your face is red is there something wrong?" Natsu asked Lucy turned away quickly "I didn't know my face way that red." Lucy thought to herself. "Get out!" Lucy screamed "Okay fine." Natsu said and then jumped out the window. Lucy yelled "Use the door next time you idiot!" "See you tomorrow!" Natsu yelled back.

Lucy walked into the kitchen and made her self a sandwich before she went to bed. She saw a letter that read "To: Luce From:Natsu." She hadn't noticed before she opened and a wad of cash fell out with a note that read "You kept talking about how your rent was do so I gave you 70,000 dollars. Lucy looked at the cash and smiled. She then walked to her room and put the cash in her dresser. Lucy looked at her bed and remembered how Natsu hugged her she turned red again. She always thought of Natsu as a friend but lately she's felt different when she was around him. Her heart sped up and when she looked into his eyes her legs turned weak and it was hard to stand. She crept into her bed and closed her eyes then drifted off to sleep.

Lucy woke up to Natsu staring into her eyes as if almost staring right through her. Lucy blushed at the confused looking Natsu. She then snapped out of it and screamed at Natsu. "What the he-. Her words were interrupted by Natsu's soft lips. She felt his tong slide into her mouth. Lucy let out a moan and pulled away from Natsu. "What the hell was that?!" Lucy screamed, "Wasn't that a kiss or did i do it wrong?" Natsu asked in confusion. "That was a kiss but-" Her words were again interrupted by Natsu's lips. She tried to pull away but felt Natsu's arm curl around her and pull her closer. Natsu then proceeded to slide his tong into Lucy's mouth. She felt his grip tighten. Natsu then finally let go of Lucy. "What the fuck are you doing you idiot?!" Lucy asked angrily then slapped Natsu in the face. She then looked at Natsu he was smiling and saying sorry. Lucy couldn't stay mad at him. She got up and told him she was taking a shower. Natsu waited for her to come out and get ready for the mission. Lucy walked out of the shower and into her room with only a towel around her breast's. Natsu blushed and then turned around. Lucy dropped her towl and searched for some cloths she had found a white skirt about thigh length and a whit tank top. Natsu turned around to see Lucy smiling at him he smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken Natsu and Lucy an hour to get to there destination. They checked into a hotel and set there bags in the room. Natsu instantly flopped onto the bed and just lied there. Lucy sat next to considering that there was only one bed. She looked at Natsu and he looked back at her she started to blush Natsu sat up and said, "We should rest." Lucy got under the covers and Natsu to lazy to put on the covers pushed them toward Lucy. Natsu right asleep and Lucy looked over at him and put some covers over him, "You idiot." She whispered to her self and fell asleep. Lucy woke up to a warm feeling on the back of her neck and felt an arm around her hip. The warm feeling was Natsu's breath. It felt like a fire on a cold winter night. Natsu's arm squeezed her closer and her cheeks soon turned red. Natsu's leg then started to curl around hers that pulled her closer to Natsu. She felt something and then blushed, "So that's what it feels like in the morning" Lucy said and then giggled. She turned to face Natsu his breathing made her sleepy it was really warm. She stroked Natsu's chest with her finger feeling his six pack. She made her hand farther down his chest until she found his hard cock. She grabbed onto it and watched as Natsu's eyes shoot open. He looked down at her and moved away really fast. "Sorry Luce i didn't mean t-. His words were interrupted by Lucy's lips. She soon left his lips and burrowed her head in his chest and sat there. Natsu was playing with Lucy's hair and said, "You have such pretty hair you know that Luce." Lucy looked up at Natsu and reached for his hair but before she could reach it she felt Natsu grab onto her wrist and push her against he bed. Natsu looked down at her and smirked. He approached Lucy's lips with his. They touched and soon put each others tong in the others mouth.

Lucy pulled away from Natsu and approached his ear and whispers, "You wanna try something else?" Natsu smirked and watched Lucy's hand move down his chest until it reached his dick. Lucy unzipped his pants and pushed them down until it flopped out. Natsu then moved his hand's down to Lucy's dress and slowy pulled it off. He saw that Lucy had already been wet. Natsu stuck his hand down Lucy's pink panties and found her clit. He rubbed it until Lucy started to moan she let out a scream and then covered her lips with her hands. He then inserted his finger into her hole she moaned more and more the faster he pulled out and put in his finger. She released on Natsu's finger. Natsu puled down her panties and teased her with his penis rubbing it against the outside of her vagina. "Just put it god dammit." Lucy said Natsu then smirked and pushed his rock hard cock into her she let out a moan he went slow at first making sure it lasted longer. He then picked up speed and herd Lucy yell "NATSUUUU!" He felt her walls tighten, "Don't give in yet Luce." "I'll try oh fuck it feels so good.

Natsu felt the wall of her vagina get tighter and tighter he soon felt her juices rush out. "Hey Luce i think I'm about to let loose." Natsu said "Well then do you want to leave it inside or outside?" Lucy asked. Natsu pulled his dick out and let loose on Lucy's thighs, "That felt good." Lucy remarked as she tuned toward Natsu. Natsu looked at her and said "How bout we do the mission tomorrow Luce?" Lucy looked into Natsu's dark eyes and just held him tight. They soon both fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy herd the sound of birds chirping knowing that it was morning. She walked over to the window and puled back the curtains. The sun pored in and was almost as warm as Natsu's breath. Lucy looked over at Natsu and saw he was still sound asleep. Lucy walked over to the bed and crawled toward Natsu. She lied next to Natsu facing him. She felt his hand curl around her as he pulled her closer. She felt her breast's push up against his chest. Lucy's face soon turned red. She could feel Natu's warm breath against her forehead. Natsu's eye's slowly opened and stared down at Lucy. "Hey Luce." Natsu said nonchalantly Lucy looked up t Natsu and smiled then burrowed her head in his chest. Natsu felt Lucy's finger slide up and down his chest. "Shouldn't we git ready for are mission?" Natsu asked. "Yeah maybe we should." Lucy said as she got up from the bed. "Wanna come join me in the shower hehe?" Lucy asked with a giggle. "Sure." Natsu said. Natsu walked over to the shower where Lucy was and stepped in. The water ran through Lucy's hair like a water fall. Natsu put his hands on Lucy's hips and hoisted her up. Lucy curled her legs around Natsu's hips and waited for his rock hard cock to enter her wet pussy. She felt something touch the inside of her thigh. Natsu let a smirk stretch across his face as he entered Lucy's pussy. It was already wet but not with water but with her own juices. Lucy let out a moan and then a scream. She felt Natsu move faster it made her feel so good. "Lucy I think I Love you." Natsu said, "I love you too Natsu." Lucy moaned. Natsu felt Lucy's walls tighten until it felt like they were cutting off his blood circulation top his dick. He felt her juices rush out as if a dam had broke. "AHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed Natsu then felt himself releasing he quickly pulled out of Lucy and sprayed on her hips.

Natsu stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He walked over to his cloths and put them on. Natsu turned around to see Lucy with a towl around her breast's. Natsu's pants got tighter and tighter. Lucy saw Natsu's bulge and walked over to him placing her hand on his cock and rubing the outside of his pants. Natsu let out a slight moan. "turn around Natsu i have to get dressed." Lucy said Natsu turned around and then herd Lucy ask a question. "Natsu can you help me put on my bra?" He walked over to Lucy and attached the strap, "There you go Lucy." Natsu turned red, "Thanks Natsu." Lucy said. "We better be going Lucy we want to get that money before someone else does." Natsu said. Natsu grabbed Lucys hand and puled her and ran out of the room. His scarf was hitting Lucy in the face constantly but the scarf reminded her of Natsu's warm breath. She grabbed onto the scarf and tugged making Natsu fall to the ground he got up and stared at Lucy. Lucy walked up to Natsu and grabbed his hand and asked, "Can we go slower?" Natsu just smiled and shook his head then continued to walk.

Natsu and Lucy found the guy who had requested the mission. He said the stolen item was a necklace with a 3 carrot diamond. A few hour's latter they found the person who stole it and teached him that steeling was bad by kicking his ass. They returned the necklace and got 40,000 jewels and left. Lucy looked up at Natsu she smiled and looked down at her feet. She felt a hand touch her shoulder she turned around and felt Natsu's soft lips press against her's they stayed in that position for a minute. She wished she could stay like that forever. Natsu puled away from Lucy's lips and reached for her hand and held onto it. They both walked off into the setting sun like in every C.S.I Miami episode ever.

The End


End file.
